The invention relates to a method for fault detection and diagnosis of a rotary machine, in particular a balancing machine, wherein a rotor having an imbalance is rotated and excites a vibration in the rotary machine due to the imbalance-caused force, and wherein the rotational speed of the rotor and the vibrations are measured in order to obtain input data quantitative for the rotational speed and the vibrations.